Caribbean it up!
by Grace-1997
Summary: It's summer holidays. The Blue's, the Jone's, the Hunter's , Gunther Tinka and Deuce want to go on a vacation for three weeks in the caribbean but there comes a big problem up one day before they want to go to the vacation. Will they have to stay home or will they solve the problems? Cogan with slight Tynka and Runther! :D I do not own shake it up! :)
1. Packing

_**For the world, you're somebody but for somebody you're the world! **_

**Hey guys here's a new story for you! :D I had an idea and it won't let go of me so i'll write it :D I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D It's a Cogan story! :D It's just an experiment but i hope you'll like it!**

**Summary:**

**It's summer holidays. The Blue's, the Jone's, the Hunter's , Gunther Tinka and Deuce want to go on a vacation for three weeks in the caribbean but there comes a big problem up one day before they want to go to the vacation. Will they have to stay home or will they solve the problem somehow?**

**Cece's POV:**

I'm so excited! Only two days and then i'm finally going to the caribbean for the first time and that with all of my friends! Well Logan and Jeremy are sadly coming, too... My mom and Jeremy are really good friends again and since Logan and Flynn are like siblings to each other still, my mom invited them, too. Well, Logan and i never really made up and the fighting only got worse as i saw him more often again. Everyone else really likes him, even Ty now, that he doesn't want anything from Rocky anymore. Me, not.

Well, butthat won't ruin my mood! Logan could do something with Gunther or Deuce or i don't know but i will have fun with Rocky and the other girls! Those are going to be the best holidays! Ever! Not only because all my friends are with me but also because it's in the caribbean and we are in a five-stars- hotel! This is going to be awesome!

I was in my room, thinking about what i have to pack into my suitcase as suddenly i tripped over one of my shoes and i felt a little bit dizzy. What was wrong with me? I shook my head. Everything is okay, just a little bit dizzy. I walked into the kitchen to took a tablet for dizziness with some water. Then i sat down on the couch. After ten minutes it already got better. See, everything okay.

I walked back into my room to look for the things i need for the caribbean. Ten minutes later came Rocky into the room. ,,Hey! Hey!'' She greeted me grinning. ,,Hey!'' , i replied grinning back wide. I think Rocky and me were the two are the most excited, since we always wanted to go on holidays with all our friends. Well, who cares. If they didn't want us to get so excited they shouldn't have told us that we're going to the caribbean! Rocky let herself fall on my bed and looked at me as i was crazy. Well i am but... ,,You haven't packed yet? I finished packing my suitcase two days ago!''

I rolled my eyes. ,,No Rocky. Not everyone packs their things almost a week before the actual trip!'' , i told her with a 'Duh' face. Rocky rolled her eyes but didn't say anything about it anymore No wonder that Rocky already was finished with packing. She was always the first who was finished packing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I rushed to the door. Hopefully it was Deuce with the pizza. I was really hungry from the packing even though i didn't even finished the half, since i couldn't decide what i should take with me. Hey don't blame me! There are going to be cute guys to and i want to look good for them! Now that i'm 15, my mom finally allowed me to date.

A summer romance would be a perfect opportunity. As i opened the door not Deuce stood in front of it , but Logan. I groaned. ,,Logan, what are you doing here? Isn't it bad enough that i have to see you the next three weeks at the vacation?'' , i asked him angry about the fact that i still have to wait for my pizza and that Logan arrived here. Logan gave me a glare and then replied: ,,Oh, yeah now i know again why i don't like the idea of this trip. Well, your brother asked me to help him with packing, that's the reason why I'm here.''

I wanted to snap back but then Flynn came out of his room, obvious relieved that Logan was finally there and dragged him into his room. I rolled my eyes. I just wanted to close the door as Deuce stood in front of it with the pizza. I greeted him, gave him the money and took the pizza. He had to go again and i shouted to the others: ,,Rocky! Flynn! Logan! Pizza is here!'' They came out of the rooms and started eating pizza.

I wanted to walk into the kitchen with Logan to take some drinks, as i suddenly tripped over something. Before i could fall on the floor, Logan caught me. I looked up to him and he looked concerned at me, with his big beautiful brown eyes... Wait? Beautiful? What was wrong with me?

**Logan's POV:**

Cece and i were about to take some drinks from the kitchen as Cece suddenly tripped over air and almost fell. I quickly caught her by the waist before she could fall and she looked up to me. I stared back. She has beautiful brown eyes and her red fiery hair... To say the truth i kinda had a tiny crush on her... Nothing serious... Well, i would never tell her. She hates me. I just snapped always back, so no one would get suspicious.

Cece mumered: ,,Thanks.'' and stood back up, but she tripped almost again, i held my arms out to caught her but she managed it to not fall again. ,,Cece is everything okay?'' , i asked , trying to not sound to concerned. Cece nodded. ,,Yeah. Just feeling a little bit dizzy. Why are **you **asking anyway?'', she snapped at me. Well, now the old Cece was back.

Time to play our game again. I snapped back: ,,Just wanted to make sure, that you won't ruin our vacation, with you being sick or tripping over nothing.'' Cece rolled her eyes at me and walked into the kitchen, this time with out tripping over air. I sighed. I really wanted to say her what i really felt but i don't have the courage for it. Well, maybe when we are going to be friends while the vacation, i could try to get more and more closer to her. Yeah, well if that's possible.


	2. Please, what?

_**If today was perfect there would be no need for tomorrow.**_

**Hay guys here's the second chapter of my new story! Thanks for the sweet reviews from you for the first chapter! I hope you guys like the story so far, well at least the first chapter :D I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) Sorry that it's a little bit short but i hope you still like it! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

After the little accident with Logan nothing more happened and after we ate our pizza everyone went home, except Logan who sadly slept over. I actually wanted to pack on but i thought about it better and wanted to continue tomorrow. I didn't know why but i felt even more exhausted and i just wanted to sleep. I hoped that tomorrow i'm getting better and i have no problems anymore. Especially i didn't need any more of this awkward moments with Logan. I fought with him even without them enough. I showered, changed into my PJ's and then went to sleep.

The next morning i woke up from my mom, coming into my room: ,,Cece , you're late for school! Wake up!'' I groaned. Even though i'm on my way to the caribbean, tomorrow. I still had to survive the last school day today. I just wanted to get out of bed, but i felt really dizzy this time and fell on the floor. I also had to cough and my stomach hurt like crazy. What was wrong? My mom rushed to me. ,,Cece is everything okay?'' , she asked concerned.

I nodded and tried to stay up again but tripped over my own feet and fell again. My mom carefully picked me up and laid me down on my bed. Oh, please don't say i'm sick. That can't be. I had to go to the caribbean tomorrow! My mom touched my forehead and gasped. ,,Cece you're burning! I'll call Courtis, that he should come and look what's wrong with you.'' Before i could complain she was already out of the door. I wanted to walk after her but my stomach just drove roller coaster and i ran into the bathroom and threw up.

I washed my mouth quick and wanted to go back to my bed, before my mom saw me and get even more concerned. Too late. She stood in the doorway with the phone in the hand, talking with Courtis and looking at me like i was about to die. I wanted to stood up, but just threw up again. This time my mom held my hair. I almost collapsed on the bathroom floor but my mom caught me. I was to weak right now to complain. Then she carried me back in my bed and sat down besides me. She took a strand of hair behind my ear and looked at me, more and more concerned.

,,What hurts?'' , she asked me. I couldn't quiet tell that. ,,Everything. My whole body hurts but the worst is the stomach and my head.'' , i told her. There was no sense in lying , anyway. I was sick. Bad. And that one day before we wanted to go to the caribbean. If Courtis doesn't come with some wonder medicine, i'll have a big problem. Then Courtis came. I had the feeling to throw up, if i open my mouth again, so my mom told him what's wrong and then he examined me. I just laid there and hoped it was nothing to serious.

After Courtis was finished he told my mom: ,,Bad news. Cece got a really bad kind of flu with, an upset stomach and a cough. She definitely can't go to school. And i doubt that she's healthy again until tomorrow. It will be at least a weak until she gets better.'' I could have started crying at what Rocky's dad said. Why did that have to happen to me. Not only that i will ruin my vacations, i will also ruin the vacation of my family and i know how badly Flynn wanted to go there. Talking about him, he ran into my room and cried: ,,No, no, no! I want to go to the caribbean! I already had to back up one time because of Cece and her issues! That isn't fair!''

Even though the comment was a little bit bad, he was right. It wasn't fair that he had to back up all the time, because of me. My mom looked at me and Flynn and sighed. ,,Well, i guess.. We're out of the trip to the caribbean. I can't let you alone here and you can't also go there like that. I'm sorry guys. '' I groaned. No, no, no. That can't be. Only because i can't go there, that doesn't mean my family won't go. ,,Mom, you and Flynn can go! I don't want to ruin your vacations only because i had to get sick today, really bad. I mean one of the neighbors this old lady under us could take care of me, while you're away, or-'' but my mom cut me off.

,,No way. I won't let you alone with one of the neighbors. It has to be a person i really trust, not someone i just now from 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'.'' , she told me determined. There was no way she was going to change her mind. Flynn shouted again: ,,That just isn't fair!'' and ran out of his room. Suddenly Logan came into the room. Great, that was what i really needed right now. He looked into the room and asked confused, what just happened , that Flynn stormed into his room that angry and at the verge of crying. Great, no Flynn also was crying because of me. I'm really the worst sister, ever. No wonder that he rather wanted to have everyone but me as his sibling.

I also could see, mom was sad, too but she didn't say anything. Courtis told Logan what's wrong and he raised an eyebrow at me, lying on the bed, totally exhausted, even though the only thing i did today was throwing up and tripping over myself. He also looked kinda... concerned and sorry? No way. I wanted to complain again at my mother, that she should still go to the vacations even though i knew it was really stupid, as Logan suddenly said: ,,I could stay here with her and take care of her.'' Please, what?


	3. No other opportunity

_**Sometimes your worst opponent, in other peoples eyes, is the person you look up to the most because they're actually amazing.**_

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my new story! Thanks for the sweet reviews and with slight Runther and Tynka, i really meant it! It will be mainly Cogan! ****If someone wants to know more about the whole thing between me and WhiteFlag01 read the AN in the latest chapter for my season 4! There is also the reason why i'm still writing even though i first wanted to back up! Well i hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

,,I could stay here with her and take care of her.'' , i told Rocky's dad and Cece's mom. Cece looked at me in shocked and disbelieve. You're asking why i would drop my vacation at the Caribbean to take care of Cece? Well, first because i have a big crush on her, like i told you and that would be an even better opportunity to come together with her. Second, she is really sick and needs someone who takes care of her. I was only five minutes in here and could see how sick she was but she didn't want to ruin the vacation for her brother and her mother.

That's the third point. I also knew how much this vacation meant to Flynn and i really want him to go. This would be his first big trip and i didn't want him to not go there. After my statement Georgia looked a little bit confused at me and Rocky's dad didn't really get the situation. You could see, that Georgia really wanted to go to the Caribbean and she seemed to debatting if she should say yes or no. Well, i'm 16 and there are plenty of old neighbours in this building that we could ask for help, if something is wrong.

,,I don't know... Yeah i really trust you Logan and i know you want to help.'' , Georgia started, ,,I mean i have the feeling we have to be afraid, that one of you guys doesn't live anymore when we come back, or am i wrong here?'' Georgia looked at Cece. Yeah, Georgia kinda knows about Cece's and my issues but we won't kill each other. I really like Cece and she is to sick to do anything. I looked at Cece who looked a little bit discussed, but i think she was thinking about it. Then Cece spoke up: ,,Would you go, if S- Logan and i promise to not kill each other and that he takes care of me?''

Georgia thought about it and then said: ,,Well, like i said, i would trust Logan then there would be someone, here in the apartment taking care of you... But only if you guys call us every day and if something is wrong , too!'' I nodded eagerly and then said: ,,I would do it. Cece is sick and i will do it to my exercise the three weeks, while you're not here, to take care of her and make sure that she get's healthy, soon. I don't mind that much to not go to the caribbean and i know that Flynn really wants to go there.'' Georgia looked at me and saw that i was honest. Courtis threw in, being a little bit uncomfortable in this situation: ,,Well... Logan definitely would be someone, we could leave alone with Cece, even though he had to stay home himself, what would be bad but... Well i'll leave you guys alone to figure that out on yourself!'' Then he rushed out the door.

After Courtis was out of the door, i got my whole attention back to Cece. It was crazy that she even thought about it, she must feel really sorry for her family. That was sweet. She would spend three whole weeks with me alone at the apartment, while her friends are away and her family, only to make them happy. After two minutes more silent she spoke up: ,,I'm okay with that. Logan will stay here with me and will take care of me while you're in the caribbean. I don't want to ruin your vacation, even though it is really nice from you, Logan that you do that.'' She looked at me and i could swear there were a hint of a smile on her face. I nodded at her, smiling back and then replied: ,,I didn't want to ruin the vacation of the others.''

Georgia looked between us and then said: ,,Well, then it's settled. By the way, Logan i think you should go to school now. I will call Jeremy and we will talk this whole thing through and he will tell you everything. I'll have to go to work now. If something is wrong, Cece. Call Marcie.'' Georgia kissed Cece's forehead and then she walked out. I groaned. I kinda totally forgot that. Cece chuckled, even though her laugh kinda got down in coughing and then she said: ,,Well, have fun in the school, little scooter.'' , she told me with her old mocking voice.

She probably really just did that for her family and i got myself the hopes up. I'm really stupid but i will win her somehow over. ,,Have fun in bed, Sissy. I'll see you then the latest tomorrow for the next three weeks.'' Cece rolled her eyes and replied more playfully than mad: ,,Don't remind me of it!'' Then i walked out , grabbed my things and made my way to school.

**Cece's POV:**

After Logan was out of the room i let my head sink deeper into the pillow. I can't believe i really agreed to spend three weeks alone with Logan, to let my family go on this vacation. Wow, i really felt sorry for Flynn and i had to be crazy. Well, but Logan seemed honest as he said he will make it to his exercise for the next time to make me healthy again. I hoped he really meant it like that, because i really need help. Even though the help is from Logan. I'm sick, i don't care, who takes care of me but Flynn defenitily owns me something.

I wanted to go back to sleep, but my stomach and my head hurts to much and i couldn't sleep. So i dragged myself into the living- room and watched some TV, while lying on the couch and trying to ignore the ache i had, what kinda was impossible. I was really hungry, but i had the feeling i couldn't held it in anyway and i don't want to throw up again. I already did two times. Soon my thoughts drifted up to the three weeks i will soon spend with Logan alone, while my family and all of my friends are at the Caribbean... It kinda wasn't fair. Why was i the one who had to get sick right before we wanted to go there?

I kinda somehow fall alseep after all the thinking and was waken up from Rocky who stormed into the apartment. I tried to sit up but was under a bunch of blankets and under me where two or three pillows. Rocky's mom probably were there and gave them to me, since everyone else were at school or at work. Well, it wasn't bad, it felt really nice under all the blankets. Rocky quickly walked up to me and then cried: ,, Cece! Dad just told me what happened! Oh my god! Are you okay? You look horrible! I can't believe that this happened right before-''

I cut her off, now sitting up on the couch. ,,Calm, down Oprah. I'm still alive. Well, i don't know if i will still be after the three weeks. While you and the rest will go to the caribbean, Logan will take care of me.'' , i told her bitter. Rocky stared at me in shock. ,,You're kidding right?'' , she asked in disbelieve. I shook my head and replied: ,,Nope. I really wanted to give Flynn and my mom the chance to go there, but they didn't want to let me alone in the apartment and Logan meant he could take care of me. Well, he probably only did that, that Flynn won't be disappointed, again. '' I was still sounding really bitter, especially at the thought of Logan, doing that only to not disappoint my little brother.


	4. About flashbacks and headaches

_**Best friends never have the same characteristics. They just have the best understanding of their differences.**_

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of 'Caribbean it up!' :D The longest until yet :) Thanks for the sweet reviews and messages i got so far and thanks for all the support that came the last three days after all what happened :) You guys are the best! :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

Rocky still kinda looked at me in disbelieve but as she saw that i was serious she said: ,,Oh my... Cece! That's crazy! I mean if you would have say something i would have stayed here with you.'' I could see she was lying. ,,No you wouldn't. You were as excited as me to go there and now you have the chance to. Take it and have fun with the others. I have to survive the next three weeks with little Scooter.'' , i replied. Rocky looked at me apologetically but nodded. I smiled half- hearted at her.

Rocky sat besides me and then told me: ,,Well... Maybe this is a chance for you two, to finally get along with each other.'' I rolled my eyes and looked at her, with an 'Are- you- kidding?'' look. ,,Yeah, like that would ever happen. Litlle scooter and i will never get along with each other. I tried it one time and it didn't work. He just shouted at me. I don't need that again.'' , i said, looking down. I really didn't need something like at the badminton- match again. One time was bad enough.

Rocky looked at me, softer now. ,,Cece... I know it hurt especially since you had a crush on him, that time, but maybe if you two take a fresh start and just-'', i cut her off, again. (Yeah you hear right i had a crush on Logan, until after the day he shouted at me like that. It actually started at the mall as i first saw him) ,,Rocky, just let it fall... You know exactly how hurt i was after the badminton- match.''

_Flashback_

_,,You know what Cece, i had had it. Just get out of here! If i'll never see you again, it'll be to soon!'' , Logan snapped at me. Rocky wanted to say something but i said: ,,No, Rocky, don't. Look, Logan. I don't want to make a scene infront of the tense of people here... Well, the eights of people.'' i added and Logan looked even more pissed but i continued: ,,Look Logan. I'm really sorry that i messed up your game and i hope that, someday we can move past this and be... friends.'' I looked one last time apologetically at Logan and then walked out. As i was out of the hall and out of sight i ran home with tears in my eyes. I tried really everything to get along with Logan and he just shouted at me._

_As i arrived at my apartment i ran into my room and let myself fall on the bed crying. It wasn't fair. I really liked Logan and not only that he took Rocky before me, no he also hated me. Was i that bad? I meant sure i'm sometimes selfish and a bad worker but did i really deserved it to be treated like this? You ask how i could like Logan? Well i found him already totally cute as i first saw him at the mall and i tried to get along with him but he hated my guts because of my working- skills and everything. It really hurt and i thought it would go away, after our first fight but it only got worse._

_Then Rocky kissed Logan and didn't tell me anything until she blurted it out at the wedding. I knew i would never have a chance with Logan but that really hurt. He was in love with my best friend. I can't believe it. After the wedding and after he was back from the honeymoon with his dad him and Rocky started dating. I did like i didn't like the idea because i can't stand Logan but actually i was just broken hearted. After i really had upset Rocky i tried to be nice to him but he just blew me up._

_Now i was crying again because of him and he was probably somewhere with Rocky, making out. The thought of that made me wanting to throw up. ,,Why does he love her and why does he hate me so much?'' , i whispered to myself. Suddenly the door went open and i quickly sat up in bed, only to see Rocky walking in. She looked at me concerned. ,,Cece! What's wrong?'' I didn't say anything. She started questioning me more: ,,I broke up with this jerk! Is it because of what he said?'' , i nodded. She walked up to me and hugged me. I sobbed into her chest, not able to say anything. ,,You like him, don't you?'' , she asked me after a while. I knew there was no reason to lie so i just nodded. She hugged me tighter. ,,Why didn't you tell me? I would never have come together with him if i knew that. I just replied: ,,Because i knew he would never love me and i didn't want to hurt you.''_

_Flashback end_

I soon got over him after that and this time i really started to hate him. No liking anymore, just hateress. I was mad at him for what he did to me and how he behaved with me. Then he came back into my life and i just started snapping at him for real this time and tried to see him as less as it was possible. I heard that he would go with us to the Caribbean but that wasn't a big deal, since all of my friends would come with me but this right now was a big deal. Three weeks alone with Logan. I don't know if i could stand that. Rocky remainded silent after what i said and we just watched some TV. After a while i really needed to pee but as i made my way to the bathroom i almost tripped again but just could get a hold on the couch right before i fall.

Rocky sighed. ,,Wow, i knew you were sick but that sick that you can't even go to the bathroom on your own?'' , she asked me, raising her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and she came up to me, helping me to get to the bathroom and waited for me to came out, not locking up the door in case that something happened. I just washed my hands as i heard Rocky talking to someone. ,,Oh, hey Logan. '' , she greeted the person. Great, that was exactly what i needed right now. I just wanted to walk to the door as i tripped again and fall to the floor. As my body collided with the floor it made a loud 'Boom' and the door flew open and Rocky and Logan ran up to me.

,,Oh my god, Cece!'' , Rocky cried concerned. I couldn't answer because my whole body hurt only more, from the fall. I let some tears escape because of the pain. Suddenly two strong arms picked me up and before i realized it , Logan carried me into my room and in to my bed, while Rocky was in the kitchen, looking for painkillers. He laid me carefully down on the bed and took a blanket over me, but i still shivered and more and more tears escaped my eyes. Logan sat down to me, after he cried to Rocky, to bring more blankets and laid one hand on my cheek and brushed my tears away. ,,Shhh... Everything is going to be okay.'' He told me like i was a little baby. I normally would have slapped him or shouted at him but i didn't have the strength for anything right now.

As if i didn't feel bad already, my stomach also growled. I groaned. Logan looked at me... concerned? ,,Did you eat anything today?'' , he asked me, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and he sighed. Then Rocky came through the already open door into the room with the painkillers and blankets. Logan stood up, told Rocky something and went out of the room. I wanted to ask where he's going but it probably wasn't any of my buisiness.


	5. Goodbye's

**_You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough._**  
**_(Mae West)_**

**Hay guys here's the new chapter! There is going to be an extra long episode at my 4th season of Shake it up and i'm going to post the summary and a sneak peak in a few minutes! I'd love to hear your opinion about it! :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Rocky's POV:**

I just walked up to Cece's room, with painkillers and more blankets as i saw Cece, liying on the bed and Logan sitting besides her. He brushed some of her tears away and told her: ,,Shhh... Everything is going to be okay.'' Even though it sounded like he was talking to a little baby it was kinda cute and he looked really concerned. Maybe he does care for Cece. He just won't admit it.

After that, Cece's stomach growled and he asked her if she eat anything today and as she shook her head. He sighed and then i walked into the room. As Logan saw me he stood up, walked up to me, told me: ,,I'm going to make her some soup.'' and before i could say anything he walked out of the room. Then I walked up to Cece and sat besides her. Cece's face was tearstrained. ,,Cece...'' , i say soft and gave her some painkillers with water. ,,Here... Drink those and then you will hopefully get better.'' Cece nodded and i helped her to sit up and taking the painkillers. I wanted to help her, lying down again but she wanted to sit up, so i let her.

Then the door went open again and Flynn came in. He walked up to Cece, got under her blankets and hugged her. ,,Cece, i'm sorry that i was so selfish , i-'' Cece smiled and finally spoke up, but with a really quiet and coughy voice: ,,Don't worry Flynn. It's not your fault. Well, now you can go to the caribbean, have fun and Logan will take care of me...'' The last sentence she said with some bitterness in her voice. Flynn replied: ,,If he does anything to you, I'll kill him!'' I laughed , Cece, too. Even though those both fight really much they're still siblings and they still love each other. As we were still laughing, Logan came in with a tablet. On the tablet where some chickensoup with a spoon for Cece. Logan saw Cece's hungry look and chuckled. ,, I thought, since you didn't eat anything today, i'll make you some soup. Don't worry, i didn't poisened it.''

Even though Cece would never admit it, that was really nice from Logan. Cece mummered a 'thanks' and Logan laid the tablet down on her lap. Flynn looked at Logan with a look i couldn't figure out, but i didn't want to ask, if i was honest. Cece started eating her soup and Flynn started lecturing Logan. He pointed at him, a little bit angry and told him: ,,If i come home and anything happened to Cece, because of you or you didn't take care of her right, then you will have a big problem!'' Logan chuckled. ,,Don't worry little man. I will take care of Sissy really good and she will be healthy as always when you guys are coming back. I'm more worried that i won't be alive anymore when you're coming.'' At that Flynn and i had to laugh.

**Cece's POV:**

,,Don't worry little man. I will take care of Sissy really good and she will be healthy as always when you guys are coming back. I'm more worried that i won't be alive anymore when you're coming.'' Logan told Flynn. I rolled my eyes at the mentioning but Flynn and Rocky laughed. ,,Even if i wanted to beat you up right now, i can't.'' , i replied at him, stucking my tongue out. He smirked at me. This time Rocky rolled her eyes. Then she looked at the clock. ,,Wow. It's already eight and i still have to check if i have everything for tomorrow. We're leaving at 6 a.m. .'' I sighed. Well, that was it. Now Rocky was going to pack her last things and everything and i have to be alone in the apartment with Logan for the next three weeks.

,,By the way... Ty is also coming over soon. He wanted to say goodbye to you, as well. He just was the whole day distracted by packing.'' , Rocky added, rolling her eyes. I chuckled. Ty was as lazy as me and was also a last minute packer. ,,I'll see you in three weeks then but we will skype and chat for sure! '' , she told me. I nodded. ,,You bet, that, Oprah. Have fun and don't be distracted by some sparkling guys.'' Rocky had a crush on Gunther and i loved it to mock her with it. Rocky blushed, hugged me one last time tight , said goodbye and something like 'Good Luck' to Logan and hugged him as well. Then she walked out. Logan looked at me and then said: ,,Well, Sissy. I have to go, too. I still have to pick my things up from home, for our 'vacation' together. I'll see you tomorrow then.'' Then Logan also was out of the room, after he picked my tablet up.

I would never tell him that but the chicken soup was great. Where did he learn to cook like this? Finally my stomach stopped growling and i didn't need to throw up, well not yet. I just sat there and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what will happen the next three weeks. Well, i was sick right now but i'm hoping that it's getting away in less than a week. Even if i won't have much to do after that anyway. Well, but doing nothing without your whole body ache is definetily better. After a while Ty came through the door, smiling concerned at me.

He came up to me and greeted me: ,,Hey, Lil' red.'' ,,Hey.'' ,I replied, trying to smile but I just grimaced. My head started to hurt again. Ty looked even more concerned but then, sat down besides me and asked me: ,,How are you? I can't believe you're not going with us. Who should help me with Tinka then?'' , i knew he tried to make me laugh, because i was the only one who knew that he was in love with Tinka and always mocked him about it, but i didn't feel like it, so i just grimaced again and replied: ,,I'm feeling horrible.'' Then i added: ,,By the way, i don't think you need any help with Tinka. You're Tyler Blue for crying out loud! She likes you, too. It's obivious. Just ask her out there. Where would be the start of a new love better than in the caribbean?'' That really wasn't a lie. Tinka and Ty were hopelessly in love with each other but won't admit it to each other.

Ty chuckled. ,, I know you're right, but it's hard. I will try it and I will tell you everything about it, even if Rocky will probably kill me if she finds it out. Well, i'm actually just here to say goodbye to you. Mom said i had to come home, soon. I hope you won't have a too bad time with Logan and don't kill him. He isn't that bad. I'll see you then in three weeks. We'll text and so on.'' I nodded, said also goodbye to him, he hugged me tight and then wanted to walk out. Before he was out of the door i called to him: ,,Ty... I know that sounds stupid but could you move my night table right beside my bed and bring me my laptop? I'm to weak to even stand up right now. Last time i did i fell on the floor.''

Ty turned around and nodded. He did what i told him, i thanked him, he hugged me again and then finally walked out of the room. I took my laptop from the table and started watching movies. Logan had wrote me a SMS that he will already sleep over here today, since my family will be away, when i'm awake. My mom luckily gave him keys. My mom came one last time into my room and said me goodbye and wished me to get healthy again. Flynn wanted to sleep in my bed with me but my mom said no and i was also against it. I didn't want him to get sick, too. After i wished them a good trip for what seemed like the hundred time, they went away to go to sleep and after a while i fall asleep, too. I was total exhausted and tired, even though i didn't do anything today.


	6. Don't lie

_**The eyes of love are blind.**_

**H****ay guys here's the new chapter for Caribbean it up! So much reviews i got so far o: Thank you guys you're the best! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

The next morning i woke up, and my throat felt like a desert. I walked out of my bed and wanted to get something to drink. It was only 8 a.m. Logan probably was still asleep. Before i could take something to drink my stomach drove roller coaster again, i ran into the bathroom and threw up again. I heard the door open and probably Logan walk in. I wanted to turn around but just had to throw up again. This time, Logan held my hair back. I shivered at his touch, but ignored it. After i stopped throwing up i sat down on the cold bathroom floor. Logan looked concerned at me and sat down besides me. ,,Cece... Why didn't you call me, as you needed something?'' , he asked me.

I looked at him, like he was crazy but i also was kinda mad. ,,Logan you don't have to do, like you care. I don't know how i get healthy again but stop doing like it interests you in any way because i know it doesn't. My mom, Flynn and co aren't here anymore. You don't have to act like this.'' , i snapped at him. I stood up, went to the kitchen, took a bottle of water and walked back into my room. After i drunk something i collapsed on my bed. My body hurt so much and i was at the verge of crying again. I kinda knew that Logan actually really was concerned about me... In some crazy way... But i didn't need his pitty. I would only feel more weak then i already did.

**Logan's POV:**

,,Logan you don't have to do, like you care. I don't know how i get healthy again but stop doing like it interests you in any way because i know it doesn't. My mom, Flynn and co aren't here anymore. You don't have to act like this.'' , Cece snapped at me and then stood up and walked out. I sighed. Why was she so stubborn? She really thought i was only acting but i wasn't. I really meant it as i said, i'll take care of her and i really care for her. I really like her... No i don't like her. I love her. What could i do to show her, how much i care? I walked back in the kitchen and Cece wasn't there anymore.

Her behavior was killing me inside. If only she knew what she did to me with that... She was totally driving me crazy and she didn't even notice it. She was just mad at me, even though i didn't do anything wrong the last two days, did i?Cece was so confusing. I didn't understand her at all but i still love her. I groaned. This three weeks are going to be more complicated than i thought. After a while, sitting on the couch, i decided to go to Cece's room and look, if she was alright. She threw up two times, again. That can't be healthy. I walked in, only to see her sleeping on the bed. Wow, she passed out quickly, for being sick.

I walked up to her bed. She looked so peacefully in her sleep. I took a strand of hair out of her face and watched her sleeping for a while. I checked her fever. She still was burning , so i took a wet cloth on her forehead. I laied one of my hands on her cheeks and stared at her for a while. She looked so peaceful and like an angel. I couldn't help but stare at her for a while. I knew that sounded kinda creepy but i really love her. Then i sighed. Well, she didn't even believed that i wanted to take care of her. Why should she believe that i love her? I walked out of her room, a little bit sad and down into the living- room and on the couch.

I just sat there, a while thinking about Cece. I also let some tears escape. It was really hard, the whole thing. Maybe it really was a bad idea to say to stay alone with Cece in the apartment for three whole weeks. I hated it to cry but i just was totally frustrated. The girl i love, thought i hate her and snapped at me like i was her worst enemy. Well, i probably was for her. I shook my head and tried to think of something else, but my mind always wandered back to Cece. I just wanted to kiss her so badly and tell her how i feel. I was lost in thoughts that i didn't notice that Cece came into the room. ,,Logan?'' , she asked really soft as she saw my face.

**Cece's POV:**

I just woke up, from a nap after throwing up and snapping at Logan and walked into the living- room, as i saw Logan sitting on the couch, with a tearstrained face. Oh my god. Was that my fault? Did i hurt him that much as i snapped at him? I mean he really wanted to help me, as it seems and i was so angry at him. That really wasn't fair. I walked up to him and asked soft: ,,Logan?'' He looked at me, trying to sound as normal as he could and said: ,,Yes? What is it? Do you need anything?'' I looked at him in disbelieve. How could he be so nice, after i snapped at him?

I sat to him on the couch facing him. My head felt dizzy again, but i ignored it. I asked him : ,,How could you be so nice to me after i snapped at you like that?'' Logan looked at me, slightly grinning. ,,Isn't that how we work? We shout at each other, the whole time? Yes, it wasn't really nice and it made me really sad since i really just wanted to help you but-'' I cut him off. ,,Logan i'm sorry that i shouted at you. It's just- It's just hard to believe that you really want to take care of me. I just want this three weeks to be over soon, so we both can get back to normal. That isn't the way we're normally acting towards each other and it's creepy in my opinion, since we feel more uncomfortable with this way.''

I had tears in my eyes, after what i said. Then i stood up and walked in to my room. Before i opened the door i heard Logan saying: ,,Maybe i don't want it to be like it was again.'' Did that mean he really wanted to get along with me? No. Last time we, or better said i tried to get along with him it ended with him shouting at me that he will never see me again. I didn't need that again. I didn't say anything to his statement and just walked into my room. As i arrived in my room, i let some tears escape. The whole thing with Logan really got to me. I sighed and sat down on my bed. If the whole three weeks are going to be like this, i think i'm going to creep out.

I laied down on my bed, closing my eyes. I wasn't tired anymore but i just wanted my brain to finally shut up. I still had a huge headache but i tried to ignore it. Maybe i was really harsh to Logan... But i just couldn't help it. I meant it seemed so unbelievible that he really wanted to help me. I really wanted to call Rocky right now, but they're still at the plane. It was only 5 p.m. And the plane took of at 9 a.m. Well, i have to survive the day without calling her, sadly.

_Why don't you just try to get along with Logan, like he tried it with you? _A voice in my head asked

_No. That's so wrong. I mean last time, i tried it he shouted at me._

_Yeah, but you said you hope that you can be friends some day, doesn't that count anymore?_

_I really wanted to, but i'm not really in the motivation for it right now. I'm sick and i don't need more things to worry about, right now._

_Do what you want, but you know as much as me, that it's wrong. You care about him, he cares about you, too. Just be friends!_

Shut up!

I tried to ignore the voice in my head. I knew it was right but i would never admit it. I really wanted to be friends with him again, but it just seemed so impossible.


	7. Is being friends really that impossible?

_**Smiling is easier, then have to tell the others what's wrong.**_

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of Caribbean it up! Thanks for the much sweet reviews I got so far! You guys are the best! Also a big thanks to drarry-lover23 for Beta- reading my stories now! You're awesome! :) Well I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) ********A big thanks also to Electricgirl101 for the support! Also to muffinsaga my best friend also in real life for the support as well! You two are the best and everyone should definitely also get a look at their stories! :)**  


**Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

"Maybe I don't want it to be like it was again.'' I told Cece. She stopped mid- tracks but didn't turn around. Then she walked into her room. I sighed. 'If only she knew...' I sat there for a while, thinking. I stopped crying but I was at the end of my nerves. Cece was really creeping me out with her behavior and the fact that I was head over heels for her didn't make it better in any way. She was still creeping me out and I think nothing will ever change that. Either because of her just being her and being totally amazing or because she was annoying me. Well, I can't stay mad at her but like I said it's kinda our thing and she also apologized in some crazy way.

Well, I was getting my hopes up again for nothing. She didn't like me that way, she didn't even like me in anyway. She just did this to let her family go to the Caribbean. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I was hungry. Normally I would've called Deuce now to bring a pizza from Crusty's but he wasn't there so I just made myself some toast. I didn't have any energy for any other things.

It was a real fight with Cece and even though it was really annoying, I was still amazed by this girl in some creepy way. She was really selfless. She really hates me and stood here with me taking care of her, for the others. I smiled at the thought of that.

After I finished eating I went into my/Flynn's room and got online on my laptop. I was bored so i decided to go on the 'Shake it up- Chicago' website. I looked through some shows and I have to say they were pretty good. The dancers were all great, but the best was Cece. Such a petite girl with such dancing skills. She really was into dancing and that amazed me every time. I was on my laptop until 10 p.m before I went to sleep.

**Cece's POV:**

After this battle with myself I fall asleep again. It was crazy how much I'd slept in the last few days, but oh well, I'm sick. I wouldn't have anything to do anyway, since the only person I know and have something to do with is Logan.

I woke up the next morning, feeling better. Still not good, but better. Well, maybe I can do something useful today. I got out of bed and showered. The shower felt really good. After I had changed, I went into the living room and made myself some breakfast. I thought that maybe I could also make Logan some since he was so nice to me yesterday, even though I had snapped at him. I didn't have that much energy so I made some eggs with bacon and toast. After I had finished, Logan came out of Flynn's room.

He rubbed his eyes and then looked at me, smiling.

"Morning.'' He greeted me. "Feeling better?'' I nodded. Even though I didn't want to I smiled back. This was just a thanks nothing special. I set the plate infront of him and sat down across him and started to eat. Hmmm... That was delicious. For someone who's sick I can cook pretty good. We ate in silence, but it wasn't a bad silence. It was actually really nice, without fighting, snapping or anything like that. After we were finished I went back into my room. I just wanted to go for a walk. As I looked at my phone I saw i had 3 calls from Rocky. I grinned and called back.

**At the caribbean**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was in my and Tinka's room, getting ready for the beach. It was our first real day in the Caribbean and I already love it. Everything was great here and I was with most of my friends here. Even though the empty bed in mine and Tinka's room always reminded us of Cece, who could't be here. I already called her three times, but she didn't pick up. Well, she was sick. She was probably still asleep or something like that. I sat on my bed, waiting for Tinka to get ready. I was already ready and couldn't wait to go to the beach. Especially since I could have some fun with Gunther there. Yeah, I have a major crush on him and I really want to go out with him. I was just hoping that he will ask me out on this vacation.

After a while Cece called me back. I sighed and picked up.

**(AN:Italic: Cece, normal: Rocky)**

_"Hey , Rocks what's up? How's the caribbean?''_, she still sounded really sick but a little bit more cheerfully.

"Nothing much. It's okay i-'' , she cut me off.

_"Stop, lying Oprah, to make me feel better. Just say the truth!'' _Cece knew me so well I couldn't lie to her.

"Okay, okay! It's awesome! me and Tinka are just getting ready for the beach. Can't wait for it. But Tinka needs a really long to get ready and Ty and Gunther should pick us up any minute.''

_"Then tell Tinka to hurry it up! If you guys want to have sparkling boy and Ty you shouldn't be too late! Well I'm glad you guys like it there. How are the others?''_

"They're all good , but we miss you!''

_"Awwww, I miss you guys too!''_

"So... how are you and how are things going with Logan?''

_"I'm feeling slight better today and creepy, like always... He cried over me yesterday because I was really harsh to him and he just wanted to help me... I apologized to him but to tell the truth I still can't believe he's doing that. He said it's kinda our thing, the whole fighting and so on, but as being friends? That just doesn't seem right...'' _My eyes went wide at this. Logan? Crying over Cece being so mean to him? What's wrong?

"That's really strange... Maybe he meant it and he really want to be friends. Why don't you just give him a chance, Cece?''

_"You know exactly why, Rocky.''_ I sighed and was just about to answer when I heard a knock on the door and Gunther shouted from the outside: " Hey! Bay-beee's! we are going to the beach!'' Aww I love it when he calls me bay-beee! Cece chuckled and then added:

_"Well, seems like your bedazzled knight in sparkling armour is calling for you. Have fun and say hi to everyonre from me! Bye! Love you and miss you guys!''_

"We miss you more! Bye!'' I replied and then the line went dead.

I opened the door as Tinka finally came out of the bathroom. In front of the door stood Gunther, smiling at me. Man, he looks so good. "Hay Bay-beeee! You look great!'' I blushed deep at his comment.

"Thanks Gunther.'' I replied. Before we could say anything more, Ty and Deuce came up behind Gunther.

"Stop, flirting guys! We want to go to the beach!'' Ty complained. Gunther and I blushed but then nodded. Then Ty saw Tinka and I had to chuckle. He stared at her and checked her out. Seemed like I'm not the only one who's love sick. Tinka stared back, smiling.

"Stop staring, guys! We want to get to the beach!'' I mocked Ty and Tinka and they immediately looked away from each other blushing slightly. Gunther, Deuce and I bursted out laughing and Ty and Tinka started blushing hard. How I loved to mock my brother. After the laughing had died down we went down to the lobby where our parents and Flynn were waiting for us. After we were all there we went to the beach.


	8. Really feeling well?

_**The hardest way to miss someone is when you are sitting right next to them, knowing that you can't have them.**_

**Hay guys here's the new chapter for Caribbean it up! Thanks for the many reviews and sweet messages i got! :) You guys are the best and you know it! I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) By the way: **** I know there are much people who wants to read some Cy from me again but since i don't have the time for a whole story i made a one shot it's called 'Switch it up with an other end' :D**  


**Love you guys as always xx**

**Back at the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

After i hung up, i got ready and wanted to go out on a walk. I barely did anything the last days and i should take the chance as long as i'm feeling slightly better. I took my things, my purse and walked out of my room. Logan sat on the couch, watching TV and looked up to me, slightly confused. ,,Where are you going?'' , he asked me. ,,I'm going for a walk. I'm feeling better and i don't want to waist my time, when i have the chance to do something.'' , i replied. Logan shook his head. ,,No way. Courtis said that you can't go outside until at least the day after tomorrow.'' , he told me serious. I groaned. ,,Courtis isn't here right now, is he?''

Logan looked at me , a little bit mad. ,,You're kidding right? You're not going out of here until thursday! Only because you're feeling a little bit better doesn't mean that you can just walk around everywhere! You're still sick, really bad!'' I rolled my eyes at Logan but i didn't really have the strength to complain. I just wanted to do something. I knew i had to do what he said so i groaned loudly and walked back in to my room. Why did Logan have to punsih me like this? I mean Courtis wasn't there and i'm feeling slightly better. I also had nothing to do. Yeah, he wanted to help me, but it's just annoying.

I sat down on my bed and looked through some fashion magazines. Maybe online- shopping was an option... No. Last time i online shopped alone out of boredrom it didn't end well. I sighed. What could i do? After a while i just went back on my laptop and looked through some videos. The others were on the beach right now and wouldn't be online on Skype or so. I was just looking through some old videos on my laptop as Logan came in the room. I looked up, still a little bit angry and asked him, bitter: ,,What do you want?'' He didn't have to think that i'm that much nicer to him, now that i made him breakfast or that i heard of him as he said i should stay at home. I only did that because i knew otherwise he would have called Courtis.

Logan sighed and then walked up to me. He sat down besides me on the bed and looked straight into my eye. ,,Cece, look... I didn't want to be mean... I'm just worried about you... If you're still feeling better tomorrow, we're going outside to Crusty's or so, okay?'' I groaned. He talked to me like a little girl, again. It was really annoying, even though he probably really just meant it good. ,,Logan, i know now that you want to help me but stop talking to me like i am a little girl! It's totally annoying and i'm 15, not 5. You're only a few months older than me so please stop it!'' , i told him a little bit angry.

**Logan's POV:**

,,Logan, i know now that you want to help me but stop talking to me like i am a little girl! It's totally annoying and i'm 15, not 5. You're only a few months older than me so please stop it!'' , Cece told me, a little bit angry. I knew Cece wasn't a little girl anymore but i had the urge to protect her and help her and i just couldn't help it. I love her and i just wanted her to be healthy again and didn't do anything stupid, that would make things only worse. ,,Ok, Cece... I'm sorry... Well, but like i said, if you're really feeling better tomorrow, we'll go outside okay?'' Cece rolled her eyes but nodded. She was still angry, but looked a little bit more happy, i think.

Then i saw also something else in her eyes, sadness... She even had tears in her eyes suddenly. What was wrong? Was she so sad about the fact that she can't go outside today? ,,Cece what's wrong?'' , i asked her concerned. Cece looked at me, with a hurt look. Did i do that? ,,I... my stomach... hurts...'' , she spat out and a tear rolled down her cheek. I looked at her concerned and thought about something to help her. She laied down on her bed, her face pale. I gave her some painkillers with water and rubbed her stomach, hoping that it would get better. After ten minutes she relaxed a bit. I brushed the tears away, that were still on her face. She tried to smile at me but just grimaced. I sighed. She really looked better in the morning and now at three in the after noon she looked pale again, like yesterday.

Hopefully, she won't throw up again. After a while she fall asleep, again. I looked at her, sleeping so peacefully and smiled. She looked like a ginger haired angel. I kissed her cheek, whispered a ,,Sleep well, Princess.'' and then walked out of the room.

**The next morning**

**Logan's POV:**

I was at the kitchen, with a just finished breakfast, waiting for Cece to wake up. She won't go outside today, she knew that but at least i could make her day maybe better than yesterday. She slept the rest of the day after that accident and i was worried sick about her. I didn't know what to do and i was afraid to call Courtis or Georgia, because Georgia would come back and that was exactly what Cece didn't want. I sighed. If it's not getting better, i have to call them. Or the hospital, or both. I was sitting at the kitchen counter as Cece came out of her room. She looked better again but still was really weak in the knees. The whole days spending at home, really weren't well for her.

I smiled at her and greeted her: ,,Morning, Cece. You slept really long.'' She tried to chuckle but just coughed. Then she sat besides me and i just wanted to giver some french toast i made, as she shook her head. ,, I couldn't held it in, anyway.'' I looked at her confused. ,,But yesterday, you-'' She shook her head, sadly. ,,I woke up at night and threw up again. I already lost appetite, since i'm going to throw it up anyway.'' My eyes went wide, as she told me this.

,,Why didn't you wake me up?'' , i asked shocked. ,,You already slept and you did so much for me already the last days.'' , she replied. At that i couldn't help but smile. She was sick bad and still was so nice in some crazy way sometimes. She smiled back and then said: ,,Well, i won't go outside today like it seems, so i'm going back in to my room.'' Then she walked into the direction of her room, but on the half way she suddenly tripped over air and fell down. I rushed to her but she had passed out. ,,Cece! Cece!'' , i cried. No response.

I quickly called 911 and they told me that they will be there in ten minutes. I quickly throw some things in a bag for Cece, what she needed for the hospital and then the ambulance was already there, carrying Cece out of the apartment and the building and into the ambulance. I could luckily drive with them. The whole drive, i hold Cece's hand and tried, to get her to wake up, but she still didn't response. Tears were running down my cheeks. ,,Please, Cece. Wake up...'' , i mummered to her. Then we were at the hospital.


	9. Hospital and Love

_**Life is what happens, while you make other plans.**_

_**(John Lennon)**_

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of my story 'Caribbean it up!' ! There is going to be all three pairings this time and an other cliffhanger (What were you expecting? :P ) :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**At the hospital**

**Logan's POV:**

The paramedics rushed Cece in to the ER and one of the doctors came to me. ,,Can i talk to you for a second? It's about you're little girlfriend over there who just passed out.'' I nodded, ignoring the fact, that he said girlfriend ( not that i did mind) and the doctor and i walked into a random open room in the hospital, where we were alone, to talk. The doctor said down on a chair and then sighed. ,,You told me, her family is away?'' , i nodded. ,,Well... She's sick, bad but we're running tests now on her, even though i don't think, that she has something serious like cancer or something like that. ''

I gasped at the thought, of Cece having cancer. Not Cece. That couldn't be. The doctor quickly added: ,, Like i said, i don't think she has something like that. A flew with circulation problems and a cough isn't just really a good combination and the tests are just for safety.'' I nodded hesitant, but the doctor smiled at me. He probably was right. Then the doctor went on: ,,She probably has to stay here for two or three days. We have to call her pa-'' ,,No!'' I quickly cut him off. ,,I mean, please don't call them, if it's not really something serious. Please, don't.''

The doctor looked at me confused, but then nodded. ,,Well, okay... I have to go now. I'm taking you into the room, where she's going to stay the next days. She will be out of the ER in 2 hours. If you want to you can also go outside, or something like this.'' I nodded and the doctor showed me the room, where Cece will lay. It was a hospital room, like every other. I sat down on a chair, but then got an idea.

I quickly went out of the hospital and took a taxi to the Jone's apartment. I took Cece's laptop and several other things that she will want to have for the three days where she's at the hospital. Then i went to the florist and bought her some flowers and i also bought her some chocolate and some new fashion- magazines, hoping she likes them( hey she might don't want to eat anything now, but when she gets better, chocolate and fashion will definetily help her!) and then went back to the hospital and into the room where Cece will be. I laied the things for Cece on the table and put everything were it belongs.

Ten minutes after i was finished, a still sleeping Cece, got rolled in the room. She looked way more peacefully and i was really glad about that. An other doctor came in and told me: ,,You're Logan Hunter right? Boyfriend from Cece Jones?'' This time i didn't ignore the comment with the boyfriend and replied: ,,Just a good friend, not boyfriend but yes i'm Logan Hunter.'' The doctor looked at me odd, but then nodded.

He told me: ,,Well, the results of the tests will be there in a few hours. I will come back then. She will probably wake up in several minutes. Do you also want to stay here? The doctor told me you're the only contact person we can get at the moment and here's like you see a second bed in. If you want to stay, you can.'' I nodded. ,,I would be really happy to stay here. I don't want her to be alone.'' , i said and the doctor smiled at me. ,,She must be happy to have such a good friend like you.'' , she told me and then walked out, before i could reply. As if. She probably still can't stand me.

Even though we kinda had some moments today and yesterday. Or i'm just fantasizing.

**Meanwhile at the Caribbean**

**Wednesday**

**Rocky's POV:**

Tinka, Ty, Gunther and I were again at the beach, like yesterday. Deuce were some where with Flynn. Tinka and i were sitting in the sand while Gunther and Ty were in the water, fooling around. I can't believe those two are older than me, they are like 5 years old but Gunther is still soooo cute. Yesterday not much happened between us but i was really hoping that that will change soon. Tinka was in to some fashion- magazine at the moment and i just enjoyed the sight of Gunther. Yeah, creepy i know but that's what love does with you.

I also was wondering what was with Logan and Cece. What Cece told me yesterday, was really creepy. I mean Logan cried over her because she was mean to him? I mean that wasn't the first time they argued. What made him that sad? Tinka said something about Logan, having a crush on Cece, but that was impossible. Logan and Cece? Never. I sometimes had the feeling Tinka always slept when those both argue. Well, she also didn't get the at least millionth flirt hints that Ty gave her. Sometimes i had the feeling this girl lives in an other world. At least it seemed like it. I rolled my eyes at the thought of that.

Before i could anything further suddenly two strong arms picked me up and Gunther throw me over his shoulder. ,,Ahhh!'' , i screamed. ,,Gunther let me down!'' I wouldn't admit it but i actually enjoyed it to get carried by Gunther. ,,No can do, bay-beee.'' , Gunther replied and ran with me to the water. As he was knee- height he let me fall down and i got under water. He will so get that back. I came back out of the water with my had and we started a splash- fight. It was really funny and i always felt electricity through my body, as Gunther and i touched.

Suddenly Gunther swirled me around in the water and took me up again. I hit him on the back and shouted: ,,Gunther!'' He just laughed and looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes. Our faces were now only inches away from each other. My heart beated like crazy as his face came closer and closer to me. Then his lips were on mine and he kissed me. I kissed back immediately. It felt magical and as we broke apart, i still felt the tingling feeling on my lips. Gunther let me down and smiled at me.

I smiled back and then he asked me: ,,Rocky, i really like you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' , inside i screamed yes but i tried to stay calm and replied: ,, I'd love, too.'' Gunther's grin went wider, he took my hand and we walked back to the beach and to Tinka and Ty.

**With Ty and Tinka**

**Ty's POV:**

After Gunther had run off with Rocky to the beach, i sat down to Tinka. She looked up from her magazine, smiling at me. ,,Hey, Ty.'' , she greeted me. ,,Hey, you, too.'' , i replied. After that we fell in an awkward silence, where no one of us said something. I thought what i could say, but failed miserable. Then i thought of, what Cece always said to me. I should just be myself and tell her how i feel. Cece was right. That was the easiest solution for Tyler Blue. I took a deep breath.

Then i started: ,,Tinka i have to tell you something.'' Tinka looked confused at me. ,,What is it Ty?'' , she asked me. I took an other breath and then told her: ,,Tinka i really like you for a while now. I know that came a little bit blunt but it's true and i wanted to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend? You don't have to say yes if you don't like me j-'' Tinka cut me off. ,,Ty, chill. I'd love to be your girlfriend. I really like you, too and i'm happy that you asked me. It was everything but blunt by the way.''

I smiled at her and hugged her tight. She hugged happily back and even though it sounded really cheesy, i felt electricity through my whole body. As we broke half apart we stared into each other eyes and leaned in. Then we kissed. kiss soon was broken by Rocky shouting: ,,Finally!'' at us and walking with Gunther hand in hand up to us. Both of them laughed as we blushed hard, about Rocky's shouting and them, seeing us kissing. ,,Finally you, to, sister.'' , i replied to her grinning and stuck my tongue out at her. All of us four laughed. I gues i wasn't the only one in love with a Hessenheffer.


	10. Yes, that's what friends are for

_**'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes words won't bring us down, no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes words can't bring us down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today **_

_**(Beautiful- Christina Aguilera)**_

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for Caribbean it up! Sorry that it's a little bit short but i was kinda obsessed with the new chapters for the sequel and my season 4 today! Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! Thanks for the sweet reviews, i got so far! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up, in a hospital bed and gasped. Why was i in a hospital bed? What happened? I wanted to sit up but felt to weak for it. I felt a tingling feeling on my right hand and looked up, to see Logan, holding my hand and being asleep. He looked so cute when he sleeps... Wait did i see cute? No, Logan wasn't cute. He's annoying. Oh, who am i kidding. Even though i can't stand him most of the time i must admit he is really cute and he really helped me and took care of me. One question still went through my head: Why was i here?

I only remembered, that i talked to Logan, about me not eating anything and suddenly everything went black. Did he brought me here? Did i pass out? What happened? What time is it? I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4 p.m. Last time i looked at the clock it was 10 a.m. Or something like that. Wow i really slept long. I looked at Logan again. Should i wake him up? He did so much for me the last days and was probably totally exhausted, i should wait until he wakes up. Then i looked around in the room.

The room was already filled with all the things from me, that i normaly use, when i'm sick like my laptop, my magazines, etc. In the closet were some clothes from me and besides the other bed was a suitcase, with Logan's clothes and things. Besides my table were a vase with some flowers. Logan did that all for me? That was so cute. I smiled to myself. Maybe he really does care about me. Maybe i really should give him a shot as my friend. He really didn't seem that bad after all and he did so much for me.

Then suddenly Logan stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at me and i smiled back. As he saw that our hands were still together he quickly took his hand away. ,,Hey.'' , he greeted me. ,,How are you?'' ,,I'm fine but what happened?'' , i asked him confused, the first question that came in to my mind. After he told me what happened i looked really shocked. ,,I really passed out?'' , i questioned him in disbelieve. He nodded. Wow. If Logan wouldn't have been in the apartment really bad things could have happened. I really own him a thanks.

,,Did you bring all the things here?'' , i asked. He nodded again and then replied: ,,Yes. I also brought some of my things, since the doctor said i can stay here, because none of your family members are here. Only if you want to, i don't- '' ,,I would love to have you here.'' , i cut him off, slightly grinning at him. ,,Thanks for all what you did for me Logan, that was really sweet.'' i added. He smiled at me. ,,Hey, that's what friends are for.'' , he said. Friends. That sounds so odd, for us... But somehow right.

I smiled back and replied: ,,Yes, that's what friends are for.'' I never thought, Logan and i could be friends but it really happened and i was totally happy. Before anyone of us could say anything more, the doctor came in, probably with the results of my tests. I started to shiver at the thought of that and Logan took my hand again, squeezing it again.

**Logan's POV:**

,,Yes, that's what friends are for.'' My heart skipped a beat as Cece replied that. Now we were officialy friends. I didn't regret one thing i did for her the last days, now that that was the result. One step nearer to the thought of us two going out with each other. Point to Logan. I grinned to myself.

Before one of us could say anything more, the doctor came in with the results of Cece's tests. Cece started to shiver and i took her hand again, squeezing it. Even though i was pretty nervous myself, i just hoped it was nothing serious. I couldn't live with the thought, that Cece has cancer or something like that. Not Cece. The doctor smiled at us and then greeted Cece: ,,Ah... Mrs. Jones... Good that you're awake. I have the results for your tests...'' Just spill the beans, doc! I had to wait long enough for the results!

As if Cece could've read my mind she told the doctor: ,,Can you please let the formal things be and just say what i have?'' I chuckled at Cece's a little bit rude comment and the doc raised an eyebrow but then replied. ,,Sure... Like i said. Everything is fine. Well you have a really bad flu and kinda some bruises from the falling and an upset stomach and circulation problems but nothing that won't go away. Since that isn't a really good combination you passed out because of the many things mixed up. You have to stay here for three days but after that you can go home, if nothing bad happen anymore.''

Cece and i sighed relieved. Then the doctor added: ,,You're boyfriend here did a really good job before. It could've been even worse and maybe it really would have led to something really bad. By the way, like i promised i didn't call your parents though but like i said, if something bad happens the next days, i have to.'' I just wanted to tell him, that i'm not her boyfriend but he just walked out. I grinned at Cece. ,,Well, Mrs. Jones... Seems like we have to spend the next three days here.'' Cece smirked and then replied: ,,I think so, too Mr. Hunter. Well, but with you as my company, it probably wouldn't that bad. ''

My heart skipped a beat again. Hearing something like that from Cece, was like heaven. We just have to kill the next three days and then maybe i can go a little bit further in our friendship...


	11. Just friends, right?

_**Better hurt someone with the truth, then making them happy with a lie.**_

**Hay guys here's the new chapter from Caribbean it up! :) I'm sick, so i have really much time the next days :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks for the sweet reviews i got so far! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Three days later, back at the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

Cece and i just came back from the hospital and back in to the Jone's apartment. The three days went by really quick and even though we were at the hospital, we had much fun with our new growing friendship. Cece was getting better and better and it was only saturday from the first week. The doctor, said she should still take the medicine until monday and then she was free.

Finally. We just walked in to the apartment and Cece let herself fall on the couch, groaning. ,,Finally we're back!'' , she cried and i chuckled. She really sounded a lot better and she did back at wednesday. She still wasn't her old fiery self but she will soon be and i really can't wait for it.

I sat down besides her on the couch and replied: ,,Yes, finally but i must say the three days at the hospital were the best until yet.'' Cece nodded, looking down a little bit. ,,I understand, that you think so. I really acted stupid towards you the first days. I'm really sorry for that.'' I held her chin up with two fingers and looked straight in to her beautiful brown eyes. Then i smiled and said: ,,Hey, it's okay. Let's just forget about that, okay?'' She nodded, smiling back, but biting her lip.

Damn she looked even more cute when she did that and i really had to stop myself from just kissing her. I didn't want to destroy our friendship because of me, being in love with her. This still have to wait, i think. It's only been three days since we became friends. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and then asked her: ,,So... Since you can eat right again... What about a pizza at Crusty's?'' I grinned at her, knowing that she was starving to eat something normal. The hospital food was really disgusting and she didn't eat much until today anyway. She grinned back and replied: ,,Sure. What are we waiting for? But you're paying!''

Then she jumped up from the couch and walked to the door. I chuckled and followed her.

**Cece's POV:**

After Logan and i just had a little moment at the couch, we went to Crusty's. I had to admit that i saw Logan in a whole new light since wednesday. He did so much for me and he even stayed with me at the hospital. I also told Rocky at the phone, what happened while he wasn't in the room and she was totally excited about our new friendship. Well i think she added a little bit to much in to it. Well i didn't even told her the thing with the hospital, if i would she would've probably only freaked out more.

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan was in the bathroom to take a shower and i sat on my bed in the hospital room as suddenly my phone went off and Rocky called me.**_

_**(AN: Rocky: bold and italic, Cece: bold)**_

**,,Hay Rocks, what's up?''**

_**,,Hay Cece. Nothing much and with you?''**_

**,,Also. Guess what?''**

_**,,What?''**_

**,,Logan and me are friends now!''**

_**,,Really? That's cool! Guess what!''**_

**,,What?''**

_**,,I'm together with Gunther now and Ty with Tinka!''**_

**,,Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys! Congratulations!''**

_**,,Thanks Cece! Can i ask you something?''**_

**,,Anything Rocky, you know that.''**

**_,,Do you have feelings for Logan?'' _I gasped at the question.**

**,,Rocky... We're only friends since yesterday. No i don't have feelings for him. I mean sure he was totally cute and everything and he helped me, but i don't think there's something going on.''**

_**,,Are you sure? I mean i believe you but i have the feeling, he has some feelings for you. I mean think about it, what he did all for you. Oh... Gunther is here i have to go! Think about it! We call some other day again!''**_

**Then the line went dead.**

_**Flashback end**_

To say the truth, i really did thought about it but the thought just seemed so impossible. I mean... Logan and me? That would really be crazy. We're friends yes, but nothing more. I'm also not really sure if i want to be more. Well, but would it really be that bad if he asked me out? I don't know. Well, but he wouldn't ask me out anyway. Even though we're going to Crusty's alone now... Is it a date? No way.

As we arrived at Crusty's we walked to a table and started talking after the waiter, that i recognized as Deuce's cousin took our orders. We laughed a lot and it felt really good to be finally somewhere else again then the hospital or at home. I just really hope i'm not getting worse again. After a while the food came and we started eating. After we finished eating Logan asked me: ,,What do you want to do now?'' ,,I don't know. What do you want to do?'' , i replied, grinning.

Logan chuckled. ,,What about a movie- marathon?'' , he questioned me and i nodded. ,,Sounds perfect.'' , i said. Then we stood up, Logan paied and we left.

**Logan's POV:**

As we arrived at Cece's apartment again, Cece made some popcorn and i picked some movies out. Then we sat down on the couch and started watching the movie. It was a really boring movie, so we just stopped watching after a while. Cece groaned. ,,Wow, i looked bad movies... But that?'' I laughed. ,,I know what you mean. Hey how about we play a game? We ask each other questions and you have to say the truth no matter what.'' Cece nodded, smiling.

,,Okay, i start. What was the first thought that ran through your mind, as Rocky blurted out at the wedding that you two kissed?'' , Cece asked grinning. That was a bad question but i grinned back. ,,Oh, shit. '' , i replied and Cece laughed hard. Then i said: ,,My turn. What is your biggest secret?'' Suddenly , Cece looked down sad. ,,Cece... You don't have t-'' i started but she cut me off. ,,No we said we say the truth no matter what. My biggest secret is... My biggest secret is... that i-i have dyslexia.'' Cece said and tears came rolling down her cheeks.

I looked shocked at Cece. This beautiful girl has dyslexia? I never thought that. Wow. But why was she crying? ,,Cece why are you crying?'' , i asked her confused. ,,Why aren't you laughing?'' , she snapped back, standing up and trying to walk away. I stood up as well and held her by the arm. ,,Why the heck should i laugh about you?'' , i asked even more confused.

,,Because i'm retarded. Everyone who found it out except Rocky and my family laughed about me. I'm so stupid. You have all right to laugh.'' , she replied bitter. I looked even more shocked. Then i told her: ,,Cece, you're not retarded! It gives million of people who have it. Besides i think you're smart, beautiful, kind and-'' I stopped mid-tracks.

Did i really just said that? Cece looked shocked at me and then asked in disbelieve: ,,You really think that?'' I nodded, unable to say anything. We stared at each other. She looked confused but somehow... Happy at me? Did she like what i said to her? Does she feel the same? So many questions were running through my mind. I didn't notice how close we were. She bit her lip and i couldn't help but stare at her lips. I really wanted to kiss this lips. Before i knew what i was doing, i leaned forward, putting my arms around her waist.

She didn't stop me at all, instead of that she leaned in as well, putting her hands on my shoulders. Our faces came nearer and nearer and i felt her hot breath on my face. I looked one last time to her and asked for permission, to kiss her silently. Instead of making a sign, she just kissed me. I gasped at her, making the move, to kiss me but kissed immediately back. Her arms went in to my hair and i tightened my grip around her and depended the kiss. The kiss was amazing. I often had imagined, kissing Cece but this was so much better than everything i imagined.


	12. Yes

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of Caribbean it up! It's sadly the second last chapter but don't worry i will have something new in store for you! Thanks for being so loyal and reading and reviewing! I love you guys, you're the best! :) I hope you'll enjoy the second last chapter and leave a lot of reviews :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

After Logan told me what he thought about me and i was really shocked about it, we somehow came closer and closer. He put his arms around my waist and leaned in. It felt so right at the moment and i leaned in as well. Right before we were about to kiss Logan looked one last time at me, asking silently for permission, to kiss me but instead of giving him a silent yes i made the move and kissed him. I didn't know why i did it but it felt so right and the kiss was amazing. My hands went in to his hair and he tightened his grip around me.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and felt just so right to kiss Logan. Do i really like him like that? I think i do. If i wouldn't i would've pushed him away but instead of that i melted as he depended the kiss. If someone had told me days ago that, we would be in this situation right now, i would've laughed in their face and now i was really kissing him and i enjoyed it, really much. I could've stayed like this forever, if the need for oxygen wouldn't become to much. As we broke apart we smiled at each other, our foreheads resting against each other, his arms still around my waist and i felt the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. My hands were now at his shoulders again.

I looked in to Logan's beautiful, caring brown eyes. Yes, i'm falling for him, hard but you know what? I really didn't mind. Logan's smile went wider and wider and mine, too. I really wanted to kiss him again, but i knew we had to talk, even though none of us knew, how to start the conversation. We just stood there smiling at each other, as Logan suddenly took a deep breath and then spoke up: ,,Cece, you have no clue, how long i waited for this. To say the truth, i'm in love with you, since a really long time and that was also one of the reasons why i agreed to stay here with you while the others were going to the caribbean. Well, also because you were sick but i really wanted to ask you out a-''

I rolled my eyes and cut him off from the rambling with an other kiss. This one was short, but sweet. Then i chuckled and told him: ,,Logan, to say the truth. The first time i thought about us, maybe getting a thing was at the hospital but i realized i really like you, too. I felt fireworks exploding in my head as we kissed and i can't help but stare at you the whole time, since we're friends.'' Logan smiled at me with this adorable smile of his and then asked me: ,,Well, since we both seemed to **really **like each other, i wanted to ask you... Do you want to be me girlfriend?''

I knew that that would probably come, but i couldn't help but squeal inside. ,,Yes, i'd love, to.'' , i replied and smiled back at him. Then he leaned down and kissed me again. Hmm... I could really get used to this. He carried me in to my room and we made out on my bed for a while. The butterflies in my stomach won't stop to go crazy, but it was just amazing and i really didn't mind.

After two hours of making out, we broke apart for real this time and just cuddled on my bed, watching movies. If it was for me , i would've spend the rest of the holidays like this with Logan. The moment was really perfect and i couldn't help but make a little happy dance inside. I was just so happy, that i was together with him, even though this thought seemed so impossible, not to long ago. Well, love comes when you didn't except it and i really didn't see that coming.

**Logan's POV:**

I was just cuddling with Cece on her bed and watching movies, after a two-hour make out session with her. I still can't believe she was finally my girlfriend but i was totally happy about it. I couldn't imagine how it would've been if she didn't want me. She was totally perfect in my eyes and i couldn't imagine someone else, to go out with. Totally cheesy, i know but it's true. That's what love does with you but i really didn't mind. I looked down to Cece and smiled at her. She looked so adorable. Well she always looks adorable. Then Cece looked up to me and smiled back. ,,Do you have any idea how happy you made me, as you said you feel the same?'' , i asked her grinning.

Cece blushed, but then replied smirking: ,,I think, i do.'' Then she leaned up wards and kissed me. I smiled in to the kiss and depended it but she broke apart after 15 seconds. I looked at her sad. She just chuckled. ,,Sorry, but my lips are hurting from all the kissing.'' I laughed. Well, we kissed a lot the last couple of hours and my lips also kinda hurt even though i would ignore the pain, to kiss her. I wanted to reply something to her, as suddenly her stomach growled. I laughed. ,,Hungry?'' , i asked her, grinning. She nodded and we walked in to the kitchen.

I made us some spaghetti and we sat down and eat. I had to admit, i was also pretty hungry, even the though the pizza at Crusty's wasn't that long ago. While eating Cece suddenly asked me: ,,When should we tell it our parents and friends?'' I honestly didn't thought of that, since they were away, some where in the caribbean. ,,I don't know... Maybe, when they're back?'' , i replied, more as a question. Cece nodded and we fell in a awkward silence. Well, we still have time to figure that all out.

After we was finished Cece went in to her room to change in to her PJ's and i changed as well. I already sat on the couch as she came out of her room. She looked really cute in hr PJ's. I patted next to me, and mentioned her to sit down, what she did. Then she cuddled up to me again. She snuggled deeper in to my chest and i had to smile. She yawned, i chuckled, kissed her one last time and whispered in to her ear: ,, Good night , babe.'' Then i also fall asleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up the next morning, by the front door that went open and Georgia, who screamed: ,,What the heck are you both doing, cuddling on the couch?'' Oh shit. I fell from the couch, because of Georgia's screaming and i didn't need to see Cece's face, to know that she was shocked as well. What are they doing here so early?


	13. The end

**Hay guys here's the last part of Caribbean it up! Thank you for reading the story and for all the sweet reviews i got! :) You guys are the best! :) I'm already thinking of a new story that is going to be Cy and Rogan and i will probably post it later that day :) Well i hope you enjoyed reading the story and you'll enjoy the last chapter as well! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, by the front door that went open and my mom, who screamed at the sight in front of her: ,,What the heck are you both doing, cuddling on the couch?'' I stared shocked and in disbelieve at my mom and Logan fell from the couch, from her sudden outburst. What is she doing here so early? Shouldn't they still be at the Caribbean. Behind her came a sick looking and at the end with his nerves Flynn who just walked up to his room after mummering us a 'Good luck'. Logan stood up and i looked in shock at my mom, who now had her hands on her hips. Logan and i remainded silent, afraid of saying something wrong.

,,I'm waiting...'' she told us. I sighed and stood up as well. ,,Hay mom...'' , i started. ,,What are you guys doing here so early?'' , i tried to change the subject. This was totally **awkward**. My mom rolled her eyes and then replied: ,,Flynn and Deuce got sick while the trip and we went home earlier but you still didn't answer my question. What were you doing together on the couch? Why were you two cuddling?'' I looked at Logan, pleading for help. Logan sighed. ,,Look, Georgia... That wasn't the way, we wanted it to tell you, but Cece and i am dating since yesterday.'' My mom's eyes went wide at this. Great. Now i'm probably grounded for the rest of my school life. I glared at Logan who looked guilty back.

Mom looked in between me and Logan and then asked: ,, How did that happen?'' I groaned inside. Logan and i actually agreed to don't tell them what happened, that i had to go to the hospital, but if i want to have any chance with Logan we had to tell her. ,,Look mom...'' , i spoke up, trying to put all my courage up. Man, that was really hard, to say. ,,I fainted at wednesday and Logan called 911 and they brought me to the hospital.'' My mom gasped at that but i continued. ,,Until this time, i still couldn't stand him even though he really did help me and he was totally cute to me. '' I smiled at Logan and he smiled back, warmly.

,,The doctor said, it was nothing to serious and i could be glad that Logan, helped me that quick, but i had to stay for three days at the hospital. Logan stayed there with me, after we convinced the doctor to not call you, since we didn't want to ruin your vacation. We became friends in the time at the hospital and -'' ,,As we came home we went out together to Crusty's and since i love Cece for a really long time and i really wanted to ask her out, i couldn't held it any longer and we kissed. Then i asked her to be my girlfriend and she said luckily yes.'' Logan finished for me and i couldn't help but blush at what he said. He said he LOVED me.

**Logan's POV:**

,,- As we came home we went out together to Crusty's and since i love Cece for a really long time and i really wanted to ask her out, i couldn't held it any longer and we kissed. Then i asked her to be my girlfriend and she said luckily yes.'' i finished Cece's sentence and Cece started to blush, after what i said. Georgia looked at us.

She seemed to think about something and i really hoped, she would let us dating each other. She raised an eyebrow and asked us: ,,Do you really fell that hard for each other?'' Cece nodded and i replied: ,,You can't even imagine, how hard i fell for Cece.'' Brave move, Hunter. Than Georgia started to smile at us. ,,Well, i couldn't keep Cece, from having a boyfriend forever and i can see, you guys really like each other. If you want to date, you have my blessings but better not let me caught you guys like that again!'' Cece stared at her mom in disbelieve but then ran up to her and hugged her tight. ,,Thanks mom!'', she cried.

,,No problem, sweetheart but i'm going to sleep now. I'm totally exhausted from the trip and i think i'm going to be sick, too. I'll see you two lovebirds later.'' , Georgia replied and then walked in to her room. I grinned at Cece and spun her around happy. She giggled and as i let her down, she gave me a kiss on the mouth. I wanted to depend the kiss but she took a step back and then said: ,, As much as i love kissing you, the rest still don't know about us and i don't want to be caught again. So go and get dressed that everyone can get to know the good news!'' I chuckled and she smiled at me. Then she walked in to her room but before she disappeared, she turned around one last time and told me: ,,By the way. I love you, too.''

Her sentence was like music in my ears and i felt like doing a happy dance. I took some of my things and walked in to the other bathroom to get changed. After we was changed we went upstairs to the Blue's apartment. There sat Rocky and Gunther on the couch, holding hands and Ty and Tinka were in the kitchen, talking. We walked in hand in hand and they stared shocked at us. Rocky was the first one who spoke up: ,,Are you a thing now?'' , she asked excited. Cece and i nodded and she started squealing, hugging us tight.

Ty grinned at me and walked up to us. He took us both in a group-hug and then said: ,,Congratulations you two. But you better take care of her. Cece is like a little sister to me and i definetily don't want her to get hurt!'' I nodded and then replied: ,,I couldn't hurt her anyway. I would only hurt myself with it.'' Then Tinka and Gunther also congratulated us and we told them how that all happened and they also told us how they came together. There stories were also kinda funny and we laughed a lot.

I hold Cece's hand the whole time and felt her, squeezing my hand, every time, i told the others how happy i was with her. She also started to blush every time. She just looked so cute when she blushed and i couldn't help but grin ever time at her. She grinned back every time and i often almost got lost in her eyes again. I still couldn't believe i was together with her , but i couldn't be more happy.

Then Gunther asked me: ,,So... You really love her?'' Cece looked up to me ( we sat on the couch) and i smiled at her, warmly. ,,More than anyone or anything else.'' I replied. She smiled back with sparkling eyes and i leaned down and kissed her. The moment was broken by Rocky yelling: ,,Geez! Get a room!'' and we all started laughing. I really couldn't be more happy.


End file.
